


No Regrets

by BeyondReality



Category: my own
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fiction, Gay, Gen, Girl On Girl, Juliet parker, LGBT, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Drama, Lesbian Relationship, Lesbian Sex, Love, Love Story, M/M, Multi, New Town, Novel, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Story - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Romance, Sasha Johnson, Story, Storytelling, Tension, beyond reality, girls, lesbian couple, lesbian love, mine, my first, my own work, new, on going, original - Freeform, relationship, women
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondReality/pseuds/BeyondReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi, my names Juliet, Juliet Parker.</p><p>I have always thought of myself as normal, as someone who everyone would like and get along with. I day dreamed like any normal 18 year old girl about boys and meeting my prince charming, living happily ever after like you see in those cartoons. </p><p>That was of course until I met Sasha!  let’s just say she changed everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a on going piece. New parts are added every week and I hope you all enjoy following Juliet's story and watching it unfold before your very eyes.

My Parents decided to move for better careers, they moved up to some place called HazleGardens. It was down the street from BrookeHaven, I felt like I was in a fairy-tale or nightmare actually. It was a suburban estate full of houses that all looked the same. A copy of a copy with their two stories and white walls with dark tile roofs that almost resembled a ginger bread house. Grey pavement covered everywhere with green shrubs that was a poor attempt to make it look pretty. To me this was enough to drive me crazy.

I hated this whole suburban life; it was as if I was on an episode of ‘Desperate Housewives’. You literally have no privacy; everyone knows your business bringing you pies and cakes welcoming you in when really they just want to get a sniff at the competition. It always occurred to me that when you lived in places like this it almost became a competition of whose house was better kept, who had the best gardens and cars and even pets. Even thinking of it made me gag.

Where we used to live, now that was what I would call paradise. It was out in the countryside, my Dad inherited my Granddad's old farmhouse and it was like something you would see in the movies or read about in a book. It was truly magical, all it was missing was the horses but unfortunately my Mother is allergic to anything that moves which I’m pretty sure includes my Dad.

It was always so peaceful there, I used to grab some tea and sit out on the front porch reading a book or just listening to some music. Fields went on for miles around us, the house itself wasn’t anything to be awed at to say the least. Just a small farmhouse, white stone walls, bungalow, it was quite dainty but I still loved it as if it were a mansion. Of course my parents were always complaining! It’s too quiet, it’s too far away from anything, we waste so much petrol, we can’t see anything for miles! Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.

As we pulled up to the new clone house I placed my hand near my collar bone and rubbed the tattoo of I bird I had gotten for my 18th Birthday. Whenever I felt trapped or nervous I always rubbed it, I know that may sound pathetic but it made me feel safe and as if I could spread my wings and escape too. Maybe someday I will, but for now I am heading to pick out a bedroom and hang my black out curtains….


	2. The Neighbours

OK, so after I decorated my room the way I like it with black out curtains and black furnishing , basically black! I was pretty tired and so was everyone else so we decided to have an early night. I stayed up for a little while reading some online horror stories before nodding off, what I didn't realize was the next morning I would be in a horror story of my own. My parents decided we should go say hi to the neighbors and maybe I could make friends. I felt like a six year old going on a play date, like seriously.   
We went to the neighbors house and a boy opened the door, tall, tanned , no shirt relieving a sculpted six pack. I felt like any other girl my age would be having a heart attack but I was in too much of a mood to be blown away by the life like Michelangelo sculpture in front of me. 

"Hey, you guys just moved in next door yea ? Come on in, my mom and dad are home, my sister is away but will be back later. The names Justin BTW." He reached out his hand and shook all of ours. He was 'too nice' if you ask me and yet I found myself bothered by the fact I probably look a state. 

My parents went and talked to his and they popped open some wine so I knew we would be here for longer that I hoped, I thought about slipping out the front door but Justin called me into the , what must of been Games Room. I have to admit is was radically cool, he had a massive 50 inch TV on the wall with bean bags and a snes table along with so many different consoles I didn't even know where to look. He must of had every generation of everything ever made. Then it hit me that they must be assassins or really rich. 

I sat down on a large bean bag that my ass sunk into so much I thought I was being swallowed. I heard him giggle but when I went to give him a dirty look he was already standing in front of me to help me out. 

"That bean bag is a bit of a death trap." He smiled and pulled me up. "Here sit down on the sofa, its the safer option."

I did what he said, he handed me a Wii controller and talked me into playing some Mario kart. He used to nudge into me and laugh as I would fall off the track, I found myself laughing and smiling a-lot more than usual. I eventually won a race and forgetting myself I jumped up and started doing a happy dance which I am pretty sure looked like a chicken after being decapitated. "Sorry, I just never win games."

"That's okay, it was cute." He looked right into my eyes and smiled. I knew right then that he had either developed an actual crush on me or I was just going mad. Whatever it was I had to get a drink. 

"Hey you don't have any beer do you?"

"A girl that drinks beer ? now that's my type of girl." 

He left to grab some drinks, we spent a good hour just drinking. I was feeling myself get a little tipsy and from what I could hear coming from the front room so was my mother and father, but then again that wouldn't be hard. I am nearly almost positive my mother gets drunk just smelling alcohol. Just as I was taking a sip from my 4th ice cold Budweiser I heard their door open. 

"That must be Sasha, my sister I was telling you about earlier."

This woman walked into the games room, tall , slim , long blonde hair with the ends dyed blue, she had bright blue eyes as if they were made of glaciers and her lips were so red and plump. She had a nose and lip piercing and she was wearing a tight black skirt with a red and black plaid top tied around her waist and a crop top. I now felt even more self conscious about looking like crap. How could a women this beautiful even exist in real life without being a living, breathing photo-shopped model. She walked over to me and shook my hand. 

"Hi, I'm Sasha, its nice to meet you."


	3. Sasha

So a summary of what the hell just happened last night. I met a guy named Justin who is pretty cute in an over the top look at me I am cool kind of way, and I also met his sister who made me believe in magic. 

Today was a brand new day, the middle of July and I was enjoying my holidays, I had applied to a few colleges and was waiting patiently for word back from them. I applied for Music, in my spare time I enjoy making mixes on my laptop and playing my guitar. I like the thought of maybe becoming a DJ or someone who writes music for big stars, I am fine with being behind the curtains. 

‘Bleep, bleep’ I heard my phone ringing and grabbed it, I saw it was my best friend Martha calling. “Hey! You okay?”

“Hey you, yeah I am just calling because I wanted to see could I come over soon?”

“OMG yes! You have to come over like ASAP I have so much to tell you already. We have the weirdest neighbors and I am pretty sure they are vampires or something because they are just too perfect.” 

“Okay well now I need to come over ASAP seeing as I am single.”

“What?! What happened with you and Stevie? Actually hold on, you want to come over tonight? My parents are going out to the cinema so I will just tell them I need company.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah I will text you times and things soon okay! See you soon.” We said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone. I couldn’t wait to see her, we have been friends since we were both 5 and she was like my sister.

I walked downstairs to hear the doorbell ring, my mother opened the door and there was Sasha standing in the doorway the sun shining down on her as if god himself had just sent her to us. What kind of sorcery was this! And of course I was standing there in a trackie bottoms and tank top with my hair in the messiest bun ever and not in a fashionable way; more like I OMG what happened to your hair did a cat attack you kind of way. 

“Hi, I found this downstairs and figured it belonged to Juliet?”

“Oh thank you, Ju...” Just as she went to call my name she noticed I was standing on the stairs. “Oh there you are hehe; Sasha is here with your bracelet. It must have fallen off when you were playing games with Justin.” 

“Hi Juliet.”

“Hi Sasha, Thank you for bringing that over to me.”

“Oh gosh no problem, don’t mention it. Hey am before I go I was wondering would you like to come over tonight? Our parents are on a trip together and will be gone for a few days so Justin and I are just gonna hang out and watch some movies?”

“Oh Juliet, that would be fun seeing as we are away for most of tonight.” My mother so gratefully accepted the invitation for me. 

“Eh yeah sure, is it okay if I bring a friend. I was about to tell you mom that I invited Martha over cause I wanted some company.” 

“Yeah that is fine, see you both around 9?”

“Okay cool, see you then.” She smiled and bit her lip. I don’t know why but for some reason when she did that my heart fluttered as if it was directed at me for some reason. I closed the door and texted Martha to come over when she could before 9. 

Now, what to wear?


	4. Party

Last night Martha and myself talked and talked about everything, about how I hated moving here, about how she and her boyfriend of a year broke up because she didn't love him anymore and began seeing other guys as more than just friends. I told her about how I met the neighbors and about how I think Justin has a thing for me , I never talked about his sister much I was afraid and unsure about how I actually felt towards her. I had never found a woman beautiful like I had found her to be. 

I stood in front of my full length mirror which stood in the corner of my room next to my window. It was the best place for it for the lighting , or so Martha had told me when she made me move it away from the wall near my door. I decided to go with a black ripped pair of skinny jeans , white converse with a red stripe. On top I had a red blouse and over it I wore my black blazer with the sleeves rolled up, my brunette hair was down and reached down to my ribs. I starred at my face making sure I looked okay. My dark blue eyes starred back into mine, there was something I had never seen before, something different about myself I could not pin point. 

"Hey , you okay there ?" Martha said, her reflection in the mirror was now gazing at me with one eyebrow raised. 

"Yeah , sorry I thought I had some mascara in my eye." It was easier to lie than to tell her I was having some epiphany weird i about myself. We were both ready, my parents had gone and the party was starting in 15 mins. We headed downstairs had a quick glass of wine that was hidden away in a press behind some vodka. After we had finished our drinks we headed out the door and knocked on theirs. 

The door began to slowly open, appearing like a vision was Sasha. She stood their as my eyes left the ground and began scanning her from bottom to top. She worse black leather ankle heeled boots, her legs were bare and tanned they seemed to go on forever before my eyes met the end of a dress. Black, tight and a v-neck. A necklace hung around her neck, a simple silver chain with a pearl meeting between her defined collar bones. I swore I could almost see a drop of perfume slide down her neck , tracing its way between her breasts. I immediately looked up to meet her eyes gazing at me, her lips looked even more plump as they were stained with red lipstick. My hands began to sweat and I felt my mouth going dry, the worst part was I had no idea why. Did she just make me nervous or was it because she made my insides feel like they were knotting just by smiling at me. Did I like this girl in a way girls like guys, I always knew I was a tomboy and I guess I have never really had a proper boyfriend but , I mean lesbian ? Was I a lesbian ? 

I began to overthink and when she invited us in I was in a world of my own. Martha had to nudge my shoulder to get me to move. I followed Sasha into her kitchen and she handed me a beer, with all the things going around in my head I accidentally hit the bottle as she was handing it to me and spilled it all over myself. 

"Oh wow , I am sorry that was so my fault." Sasha grabbed some Kitchen paper to try and help. "I really am so sorry, you can't enjoy yourself here being all wet and smelling of beer, follow me I am sure I have something you will like in my closet." She took my hand in hers and lead me upstairs, as we walked into her bedroom my heart began to skip beats. I had to tell myself to calm down, I was still in a state of shock from what had happened at the front door let alone the fact I was now sitting on the girls bed that I might be sexually attracted too. LOL MIGHT. That notion was gone out the window when I watched her bend down and grab a top from her closets drawer. 

What have I got myself into !


	5. First Kiss

"Here I think this will look good on you." Sasha handed me a lovely deep blood red top. It was something I wouldn't normally pick up for myself but when I saw myself in it , I rather liked it. I emerged from her en-suite and she smiled "I knew it , it does look good on you." I sat back down on her bed , pushed my hair behind each of my ears and looked up into her eyes that were staring right through me. That alone left me breathless for what seemed forever but really it must of only been a second. 

"I just want to thank you before we head back down stairs to the hectic party." She sat down beside me, put her hand behind her and ever so slightly leaned herself back. Her body curved as she flicked her hair off her neck and I felt myself uncontrollably biting my lip as I felt my body beginning to ache. 

"You don't need to thank me silly, I spilled my drink on you and made you wet." She looked at me as she said that last part as if she knew she was turning me on. Was this actually happening? Was I reading these signs or was it just me thinking they were happening because I wanted them too? "Juliet, I know my brother is into you and I am sure you probably like him too. Most girls do, but there is something you should know about me. I like girls, women, females in general. I hope you don't mind that ?" 

"Eh, no, not at all. That doesn't bother me one bit." 

"Oh good. I was worried it might scare you off before I even told you what I wanted to. See from the moment I saw you in our little games room I knew I had to get to know you more. Now I know I haven't really done that, I only had you in the door before I messed your top up with my clumsiness. But there has been something I have been dying to do." She leaned into me and closed her eyes, this was it she was about to kiss me. My heart raced and I felt my mind turn to mush, I closed my eyes and leaned in to meet her lips with mine. As we got closer I could feel her breath against my skin, her hand touched my waist and I quivered. Shaking with anticipation and yearning for her tongue against mine. Our lips met and her bedroom door slammed open. We both jumped and she jumped to her feet to confront whoever had pushed it open. Standing at the other side was her brother.

Not the most memorable first kiss.


End file.
